Test de MarySuisme version Pote Potty
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé "Mon personnage est-il insupportable, démoralisant, et traumatisant pour les lecteurs ?" Voilà le test qui répondra à vos questions, et vous rassurera, ou pas ... Bon test !


Test de Maysuisme version Pote Potty

Vous êtes déjà, j'en suis sûre, tombé(e) sur un personnage OC, horripillant, détestable, chiant et, surtout, parfait. ( c'est d'ailleurs ça qui lui vaut les trois précédents qualificatifs ) Et bien, l'auteur(e) de ce personnage, lui, ne se rend pas compte que son adorable et adoré OC est horripillant, détestable, etc... Parce que bien généralement, il s'identifie à ce personnage ( en s'améliorant, bien entendu ... ). Ce personnage, apparement innofensif, pique son ( ou sa ) petit(e)-ami(e) au héros, devient première de la classe, deviens Directrice de Poudlard et finit les éclairs au chocolat !! ( C'est très malpoli !! On ne finit jamais un plat, parce qu'après ça fait... vide, quoi !! )

De plus, cette Mary-Sue ( et oui, c'est généralement une fille, donc cette abomination porte un nom de fille ) est blonde, à une plastique avantagueuse, des mini-mini-jupes ( plus courrement appelées "ceintures" ), devient l'héroine avec qui tout les garçons veulent être, et que toutes les filles veulent être. Evidemment, dan l'univer d'HP, tout le monde aime Mary-Sue, elle et tellement serviable, aimable, douée ( tout mon contraire, en fait !! ). De plus, c'est une fille brillante, une amie utile, un bon chef, une extraordinaire cuisinière et une sorcière aux talents aiguisés. Som nom est souvent long, ou alors très court ( ou encore de taille normale --' ), comme Eleanore-Guenièvre-Madeleine-Rebecca, ou Ys. L'auteure est souvent la seule à trouver ce prénom potable. Et, dans le cas des prénoms surdimmensionnés, l'auteure en a rapidement marre d'écrire Eleanore-Guenièvre-Madeleine-Rebecca, alors au bout de 4 ou 5 chapitres, ça donne EGMR. (1)

Parlons du futur de Mary-Sue ( en dehors du fait qu'elle devient Directrice de Poudlard puis Ministre de la Magie ). Cette charmante jeune fille embrasse le personnage préféré de l'auteure ( qu'on plaint ... le personnage, pas l''auteure ), puis meurt ( pour notre plus grand plaisir ) d'une façon héroique ( forcément ... ). Ou bien, si l'auteure l'aime trop, elle la fait sortir de l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre, au plus grands regrets de tous les personnages ( preuve que ce sont de bons acteurs ^^ ). Mary-Sue a d'ailleurs un frère jumeau, Gary-Stu, le mec mignon au comportement solitaire et un peu martyr, qui en plus est un petit effronté qui défie quotidiennement (2) l'autorité. Bref, les filles l'adorent. Mais on a déjà Sirius pour la rôle, alors notre coeur est mitigé...

Enfin, passons au test, parce que le titre c'est pas "Blabla et critiques incendiaires de l'auteure qui hait les Mary-Sue".

Ah oui, avant d'oublier, le "canon", c'est pas Sirius ( désolée pour cette vanne pitoyable ) mais l'histoire de base, et, en l'occurence, l'histoire de J.K.R..

Le score est simple à marquer – chaque fois que vous répondez oui, vous marquez un point. Pour la signification, voir à la fin du test. Et n'allez pas regarder avant, petits tricheurs !!

Soyez le plus honnête possible, ce test n'est pas là pour vous juger mais pour vous aider à progresser ou vous poser certaines questions - avouez que je vous ai mis dans le doute .... "Est-ce-que Marita-Pépite-Manolo-Channel-Fleur-Bruschetta est une Mary-Sue ?!!"

Si vous êtes le personnage principal de votre histoire, qui s'est retrouvé par une fausse connexion ou je ne sais quoi dans le monde magique, faites quand même ce test, excepté les questions 33 et 36.

* * *

_Section 1 – Le jeu des noms (6 points possibles)_

1) Le personnage est-il nommé d'après vous ? ( il peut s'agir de votre nom complet, partiel ou même de pseudo sur Internet )

2) Le personnage a-t-il un nom vraiment cool que vous souhaiteriez avoir ?

3) Le personnage a-t-il plus d'un nom ?

4) Avez vous ( déjà-vu ... Une poule constipée ? ) Nan, je disais donc : avez-vous ... ) passé plus d'une journée à trouver ce nom ?

4a - A-t-il un nom à consonance étrangère/et/ou le nom d'un personnage principal du canon ( sans être ce personnage ) ?

5) Avez vous pensé appeler votre enfant ou votre animal de compagnie par ce nom ?

_Section 2 – Caractéristiques physiques ( 15 points possibles)_

6) Même sexe que vous ?

7) Est-il de la même éthnie que vous ? (comprenez eurasien, asiatique, africain, indien...)

8) Est-il un extra-terrestre ?

9 ) Est-il la réincarnation :

9a - d'une divinité ?

9b – d'un ancien personnage disparu ?

10) Le personnage parait il appartenir dans cette tranche d'âge sans raison particulière ? ( Il devrait être plus jeune ou plus âgé mais ne fait pas son âge )

10a - Pour une raison magique ? ( cf la technique qui permet aux elfes de vivre très longtemps dans certains romans )

10b - Point important de l'histoire qui provoquera un retournement de situation ?

11) Le personnage est-il de l'âge que vous aimeriez avoir ?

12) Le personnage est il beau à faire pâlir Apollon, Aphrodite, Adonis, James Potter et Hermione ( version Hihi-je-suis-la-cavalière-de-Vicktor-Krum dans le tome 4 ) ?

12a - Est-ce que un ou plusieurs personnages réguliers le trouvent irrésistiblement attractif ?

12b - D'autres personnages le trouvent-ils dangereux à cause de ça ?

13) Le personnage a-t-il une couleur d'yeux particulière sans raison apparente ? ( Il faut vraiment une raison apparente pour avoir une couleur d'yeux ? )

13a - Est-ce un point clé de l'histoire ?

13b – Changent-ils de couleur selon ses émotions ? ( Non, ça c'est les pierres qui sont sur des bagues à 4 Euros n'importe où ... )

_Section 3 – Traits de caractère (35 points possibles)_

14) Le personnages est-il le descendant d'un des personnages réguliers ?

_Fic dans le présent :_

14a – de Harry

14b – de Ginny

14c – de Ron

14d – de Hermione

14e – de Draco

_Fic dans le passé :_

14f – de James

14g – de Sirius

14h – de Lily

14i - de Remus

15) Le personnages est-il de la famille des personnages réguliers ? ( comprenez soeur, frère, oncle, tante, copain de cuite ... Non, c'est pas vraiment ça --' )

15a – d'un des personnages principaux ?

1 pour Harry ?

1 pour Ron ?

1 pour Hermione ?

1 pour Sirius ?

1 pour James ?

1 pour Remus ?

15b – D'un des professeur ?

1 pour McGonnagal ?

1 pour Flitwick ?

1 pour Trealewney ?

1 pour Rogue/Slughorn ?

15d – de Peter ?

15e - d'un autre personnage original sur lequel vous espérez écrire une histoire ?

16) Le personnage a-t-il une naissance particulière ?

17) le personnage a-t-il un jumeau, un clone ou un frère/soeur du même sexe ?

17a - Sur lequel vous voulez écrire une histoire plus tard ?

18) Le personnage a-t-il une voix extraordinaire pour le chant ?

18a –Joue-t-il d'instrument de musique divinement ?

19) Le personnage a-t-il meilleur goût que vous pour la musique ?

20) Le personnage a-t-il les mêmes activités que vous pour vous détendre ou gagner de l'argent ?

21) Le personnage est-il plus entêté que Sirius ou James ?

21a – parce que c'est votre personnage préféré ?

22 ) Tout le monde termine-t-il par aimer votre personnage parmi vos personnages préférés ?

_Section 4 - Super Pouvoirs (13 points possibles)_

_Les professeurs et les élèves :_

23) Le personnage est –il un élève ?

23a - mais inscrit à Poudlard en 2°, 3°, 4°, 5°, 6° ou 7° année ?

23b – Dont la baguette renferme un "fluide" très puissant (ex : plume de Sombral ) ?

23b – l'un des professeur était son père/sa mère ?

23c – a suivi son entraînement chez lui, puis il s'est subitement inscrit à l'école ?

24) est-il la réincarnation d'un personnage principal et ne le découvre qu'en cours d'histoire ?

_Les Sang-de-Bourbe :_

25) Le personnage a-t-il des pouvoirs particuliers pour un moldu ?

26) Télékinésie ou télépathie ? (soulever les objets par la force de sa pensée, lire les pensées des gens, deux points si oui aux deux)

27) Le personnage sait-il les choses sans raison apparente ? ( comprendre : est-ce Dumbledore ? )

28) Peut-il voler ?

28a - Sans l'aide d'ailes ?

29) Le personnage peut-il guérir par simple contact ou pensée ?

30) Les animaux aiment ils votre personnage instinctivement ?

_Section 5 - The Love Connection (10 points possibles)_

31) Le personnage tombe-t-il amoureux de :

31a - un personage de Harry Potter :

1 pour Sirius et/ou/puis James (2 points si les deux en tombent amoureux )

1 pour Lily et/ou/puis Hermione ( Idem )

31b - un autre personnage récurrent ( qui n'apparaît que très rarement dans le canon ) ?

31c - de qui vous seriez amoureux si vous êtiez dans le bouquin ?

31d - un autre personnage original ( elfe, nain, géant ... ) ?

31e - un personnage que vous avez inventé ?

32) L'histoire se termine-t-elle avec le mariage de ce personnage ?

32a - dont plus d'un personnage du canon sont les témoins ?

32b – célébré par Dumby ?

_Section 6 – Le monde réel et votre personnage (4 points possibles)_

33) Aimeriez vous être ami avec votre personnage dans la vie réelle ?

34) Pensez vous que tout ceux qui liront votre histoire vont automatiquement aimer votre personnage ?

35) Si quelqu'un n'aime pas votre personnage, le prendrez vous comme une attaque personnelle ?

36) Ne prétendez vous jamais être ce personnage, avec toutes ses capacités, et que vous vivez ses aventures ?

_Section 7 – La ligne directrice (18 points possibles)_

37) Introduisez vous le personnage dès la première page de votre histoire ?

38) Racontez vous l'histoire du point de vue de ce personnage, partiellement ou entièrement ?

39) Le personnage rencontre-t-il les sorciers de manière tendue et après seulement quelques lignes devient leur ami ?

40) Le personnage devient-il ami avec les méchants et à travers cette amitié le ramène-t-il vers les gentils ?

40a - Le vilain en question est-il Draco, Rogue ou pire Lucius ?

40b - Le méchant redevient-il mauvais une fois le personnage original mort, mais conserve quelques traces de gentillesse ?

41) Le personnage changera-t-il de camp ?

41a – et sera satisfait du gain de puissance qui en découlera ?

42) Le personnage sauve-t-il la mise et/ou la vie d'un autre personnage ?

42a - à travers une intervention explosive ? ( Un duel, par exemple )

42b - Tout le monde pleure-t-il ?

42c - Est-il vivant à la fin de l'histoire ?

42d - Dans une suite ?

43) La fin de l'histoire se finit elle se façon similaire que "19 ans plus tard" pour votre personnage principal ?

44) Finit-il par vivre avec l'un de vos personnages préférés ?

45) Pensez vous écrire d'autre histoire avec pour personnage central celui que nous venons de décortiquer ?

45a – sur un autre personnage créé pour le mettre en valeur ?

_103 - points possibles._

0- 20 Personnage travaillé, pas comme Mary Sue/Gary Stu.

20-30 personnage limite, potentiellement une Mary Sue ou un Gary Stu. Tout dépendra du talent de l'auteur.

30-40 Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Faîtes très attention.

+ de 37 Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir. Personnage et histoire périlleuse.

* * *

Alors, votre personnage est-il Mary-Sue ? A-t'il vraiment une chance de s'en sortir, docteur ?!!

Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines questions, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions via les rewiews, bien que j'ai relu le test plusieurs fois sans voir de problèmes... Il se peut aussi que ce soi une faute de ma part, le test d'origine n'étant pas adapté à Harry Potter ( " Vôtre personnage est-il aussi têtu que Seiya ? Euh ... C'est qui Seiya ? " ^^ ) D'ailleurs, rendons à César ce qui est à César, c'est Angharrad ( &Cie ) qui a fait ce test ( à l'origine sur St Seiya ).

Bref, j'espère que ce test vous a plu, que, au cas où votre personnage serais une Mary-Sue, vous essayerez d'arranger ça, bref...

**Rewiews don't kill the author.**

* * *

(1) Et y'en a certaines qui s'arrangent pour que ça soit joli une fois diminué !! Rebecca-Ophélie-Sandra-Eleanor ça fait ROSE !! ( d'accord, j'arrête les Dragibus ... )

(2) Attendez, je cherche .... Y'a un mot pour dire "une fois toute les dix minutes" ? Dixminutenement ?


End file.
